Meant to Be-DISCONTINUED
by hardcore.wolfhard
Summary: From young, Brady had always been catching a crush. Whether it be Lela or a girl he met on the beach. But his best friend? Man, had he wished that never happened. There was a time of peace when she left; He met Mack, took a trip into his favorite movie, but what happens when she comes back? Brady's fighting back urges as Ava's left in a hurricane. Does he give in to the urges?
1. 60s and Surfer Terms for Memory

**Agro-** having a bad attitude

 **Amped-** excited while surfing or really looking forward to a surf

 **Ankle Snapper-** small waves

 **Bail-** to avoid an imminent wipe out

 **Barney-** an inexperienced surfer

 **Benny-** a non local

 **Carve-** surfing aggressively

 **Choka-** awesome

 **Clucked-** being scared or afraid of waves

 **Cranking-** to describe a good wave

 **Dirty Lickings-** taking a gnarly wipe out

 **Eat it-** wiping out on a wave

 **Flat-** no waves!

 **Frube-** someone who doesn't catch any waves the time they're in the water

 **Gidgets-** small female surfers

 **Gnarly-** dangerous surf conditions

 **Gremmy,Grommet,Grom-** used to refer to young or inexperienced surfers as well.

 **Grubbing-** falling off your board while surfing

 **Hodad-** non-surfing beach bum

 **Junkyard Dog-** someone who only surfs crappy waves.

 **Kook-** a tryhard or someone who only surfs to look cool

 **Radical-** awesome or impressive.

 **Raked Over-** to be hammered by upcoming waves while paddling out

 **Shaka-** "Hang loose" Common signal by all surfers.

 **Sick-** used to describe when someone does something impressive.

 **Snakes/snake-** someone who steals a wave. waves are meant to be shared but snakes don't share.

 **Stoked-** very happy

 **Wahine-** female surfer

 **Washed-up-** used to describe someone who's crushing hard or a love bug.

 **Wipe-out-** another term for falling off your board.


	2. Ch 1: A Striking Arrival!

Excited to be back, Ava looked around the large cafeteria for her best friends. Her sandals were slightly dinged up, from running everywhere, but she wasn't the girly kind anyways. Her mother had her wearing something feminine for her first day back. Totally not cool. She was wearing a ruffled spaghetti strap top with mini sharks and waves. It was a bright teal to match the ocean and her eyes. On her lower body was jean capris that, as her mother said, 'Accentuated her bum'. Whatever that meant. Her hair was straightened, different from her usual crazy curly style.

Ava patted down her shirt as she took another glance around. A breath caught in her throat when she saw Devon's signature hairstyle at a booth. She tried to contain her excitement, but ran, full speed, and sat by him in the booth. At first there was a confused look on the boy's face. But after a pout from Ava, his eyes brightened and he smiled. Ava laughed as he called out her name, pulling her into a hug.

"When did you come back, beach buddy?" He asked, forgetting about his lunch. Ava laughed and turned forward getting into storytelling position, her hands out before her and a mischievous look on her face.

"Well, it was was just yesterday when my mom finally gave in to my whining, Dev. FINALLY! I'm back where I belong. Here in Dolphin Cove where all the waves are gnarly." She sighed content with her situation. It really did feel great. She didn't have to talk to an old photograph anymore, wishing that they could hear her through it. No more crying because no one was like her. Just…. Peace. Devon smiled and nodded before realizing. Taking a swig from his water bottle he turned to her again.

"Woah, woah, woah. But… What's with the new look?" He asked, almost choking. Ava gasped looking down at herself before breaking out into laughter. Turning to Devon she calmed and shook her head, patting down the ruffles. She wasn't feeling that style either, but the way he said it. It was like she didn't look nice.

"Hey. Moms said I need to be a girl on my first day back." Pulling her hair onto her right shoulder, she looked up at him. Mouthing, 'This is sooo bad,' Rolling his eyes, he laughed and turned back to his lunch. Ava was content but something was nagging at the back of her head; Where was Brady? Opening her mouth to speak, a determined look on her face, she was about to ask Devon. But a loud quickly approaching noise cut her off. It sounded almost like… Running?

Turning to the sound, she saw an entirely older version of her best friend, stop at the table. Her eyes were the size of disks as she gazed up at him. His messy wavy hair, the way his skin complimented it. He looked so mature! Tearing her gaze from his face, she cleared her throat and took Devon's water bottle, practically chugging it down in one gulp. She had turned her back to the two, to calm herself. Behind her, she could hear Devon laughing. But nothing from Brady. Problem! She thought quickly. Soon there was talking.

"Hey, Devon, who's this? Thought you said you don't date." Brady teased, a wide grin on his face. Devon grimaced, looking from Ava's back to Brady.

"Me? Date her? Nah, brah! She's like family." Devon defended, his hand on his chest. Pulling Ava back over, he grinned and waved a hand.

"Brady. Meet Girly Ava!" A rush of heat traveled up Ava's cheeks at Devon's introduction. Girly Ava? She'd never change! Looking up at Brady, the heat worsened. His eyes were now disks, wide but not very much in surprise, but awe. His eyes were shining as he took in a breath. Ava cocked her head, waiting for him to speak."Ava! You're back!" His voice was at a slightly higher octave than before and he was ever so slightly hopping in place. Ava stared in shock. Did they really miss her as much as she did them?

* * *

"Hey, Bradster!" Ava replied to his gleeful hop. Devon was giving him an odd look, looking to Ava for confirmation that what he saw was really happening. Ava nodded and laughed. Finally, calming his happy jig, Brady sighed looking at the two of them. Placing his hands on the table, he just stared in happy silence. Now it was Ava's turn to glance. Was this something new that he did now? Devon shook his head, shrugging lightly and Ava gulped. Well that guess was out the window. Looking up at her friend, she waved her hand in his face. He shook his head, lightly before blinking.

"Oh... Heh, sorry, bros. Got caught in the moment, I guess." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Ava rolled her eyes, waving it off, and Devon burst out laughing. Laughing at his predicament. This caused her to laugh as well, and soon they all started laughing. Brady 'Oh'd aloud, scaring Ava out of her laughter. He looked down at them both with a sad look in his eyes.

"Awe, man! Sorry, dudes, gotta go! I might be late for Mack's College Fair thing!" He explained in a rush. Devon pushed Ava up from the seat and snapped at Brady. Slightly confused, Ava raised an eyebrow, glancing at Devon. Brady shook his head, jokingly, and looked to Devon. As Devon took another bite out of his sandwich, he nodded at Brady

"Brah, awkward best friend hug. Just like old times." He suggested swallowing the gunk in his mouth. Ava frowned at his sandwich; a tuna sandwich with cheese bits. They always smelled and tasted so disgusting, but Devon found them delicious! And Brady just didn't care. Well, if he brushed his teeth at least.

Turning to Brady, Ava shrugged and held out her arms. Brady went to step into the hug but hesitated. Searching through her eyes, he internally frowned. 'I wish... No. I need to leave.' His expression changed from joy to fear in a second's notice.

Noting the change in her friends behavior, Ava cocked her head, crossing her arms loosely. Was it something I did?

Taking a step away, Brady shook his head at Ava. He had a girlfriend. He had to keep that in mind. His heart crumpled at the lost glint in Ava's blue eyes. With a shaky sigh, he turned to Devon.

"Sorry, guys, I really do have to go." Ava and Devon watched Brady run off, to god knows where. Ava, entirely confused, contemplated what had happened. Were they too old for childhood traditions? Too old to hug? Ach, she should have expected as much. It had been 9 years. No, maybe that wasn't it at all. Maybe it was because he had a girlfriend now.

She didn't know much, but she could tell 'Mack', if he was a bro, he wouldn't drag Brady to a College Fair. With a sigh, Ava turned to her now empty handed friend. He smiled sympathetically and led her off of school property. Not caring where they went, Ava followed quietly. Devon soon started up conversation, with a kind smile.

"Sorry about that, Brah. I remember how much you had the likes for Brady." He apologized, laying a hand on her shoulder. Ava couldn't lie around Devon. When she was much younger, she wanted to waste every waking minute, surfing and hanging out with those two. And if an awkward friend hug was included? Count her in twice. Back then, she took any chance she got to even get close to Brady. Must be a kid thing. Shaking her head, she looked up at Devon.

"I'm not admitting anything! But, that is an odd memory..." She brought her finger to her chin in thought. He laughed at her reply with a roll of his eyes.

"So what happened, then? You seemed not to care when Brady entered the circle." Devon asked with a small head tilt. Ava looked up at him, about to answer, but stopped. Why did she just treat him like some other guy. Was it all their time apart? It was probably going to build up all over again anyways. Ava never was good around guys, not even Devon. Even right now, with him only looking down at her, she felt all hot-cheeked and girly.

"I guess it just decreased over time... Dude, i'unno." Ava replied to his question. Glancing around, she took in the entirety of the beach they were walking along. The sand was dull gold with black specs, the ocean, a darkening teal. Ava grunted as she glanced up at the sky. A storm was coming and with the quickening darkness of the clouds, a bad one. Ava let a smile grace her lips, remembering that one of her favorites things about Dolphin Cove. Was the Rainstorms.

Moving her hair onto both of her shoulders, she used this as a tactic to hide from Devon as she glanced up at him. Her long curtain-like hair was the perfect thing. He looked so calm, collected. At Peace. He was strolling simply, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He'd always watch the sky when he was thinking, and that's what it seemed he was doing. His eyes were glazed over and he was sighing softly every five minutes or so. Grinning, Ava laced her arms behind her back.

He was crushing. Hard.

Or heartbroken harder, but he doesn't appear to be distraught. Ava frowned as she turned her gaze back to the sand under her sandals. She couldn't help but feel bad for him; no girls, except for her, should be causing her bro any pain.

How could they even? Did he mature? Do girls actually appeal to him now-He never really peaked as a love bug type. He was always a surfer dude, in a relationship with the beach. But Ava's mother always said;

Characters change.

Taking a breath, she stared wide-eyed, forward. They were unconsciously taking a long walk on the beach... Had Devon noticed? Glancing up at him, Ava shook her head. No he was too busy in his head. Ava stifled a laugh trying to hold it all in. As she stopped her walking, she felt raindrops on her forearms. Devon looked at her confused before chuckling as well.

"Yo, Ava, what's so funny?" He asked, trying to look her in the eyes. Ava laughed loudly and looked at her friend. She gestured the the beach around them.

"We're like an old married couple, dude!" She exclaimed with a laugh. He glanced around before taking in a deep breath himself. The two's eyes widened as they stared at each other. Devon's cheeks darkened as he contemplated this. Not good, dude, not good! Ava grinned at her friend. The pouring rain seemed to be the only noise before Ava snorted, unable to hold her laughter any longer. Scaring herself slightly, she screamed.

Did she really just snort?!

Devon blew up into uncontrollable laughter as rain drenched his clothes. Ava stared down at her hands in surprise. That was a snort... So not cool! Breathing heavily, Devon slapped his knee.

"Ava. Radical noise..!" He teased, continuing to laugh. Ava's straightened locks, began to curl at the ends due to all the rain. This was pleasing to her - Another day with those heavy Rapunzel locks and she may have gone crazy! Grasping her chest, she stood up straight and took in a breath. They had stopped laughing, but it didn't look like the rain was going to stop soon. Looking up at her friend, she saw him with his head back to the sky.

She had to admit, the rain did feel great. Giving a smile, she shivered. And cold. Devon had then been looking at her, his eyes held slightly closed by the rain, he nodded in her direction, catching her attention.

"You cold?" Ava wanted to lie and say no. Maybe she could stay out longer. As her mind said no, her body fought. And she nodded.

"We should get out of this, then, bro!" He replied, defensively. He always was really protective of her, especially when it came to her discomfort. He was like.. A big brother. Looking out into the sea, Ava sighed. How she loved this scene-

This thought was cut off by a large cracking noise, traveling across the sky. Unbeknownst to her, she gasped, dragging in a long breath, almost falling. Devon sputtered and chuckled lightly. Ava waited. For her thoughts to be confirmed. As she was about to throw away the thought, she saw a flashing light in the distance. LIGHTNING! Belting a scream, she grabbed Devon's hand and ran. She didn't know exactly where she was going. But she knew she wasn't staying there!


	3. Ch 2: First Time Together as Three

Ava ran and ran, until Devon stopped her and dragged her into a house. She was shaking and shivering, her gaze darting quickly around. She looked like a frightened animal. Her hair scattered amongst her face.

Peeking through parts of her hair she saw she was no longer outside. Sighing, she let her shoulders relax.

She had to admit... That was fun.

Letting a calming sigh escape her lips, she moved her hair and looked up at her dripping friend. He was already drying his face with a towel. Glancing around, she realised she was in a house of many memories. Unlike her own mother, it seemed Devon's mom had kept every picture of the 'Three Musketeers'. Smiling, she stepped towards one of her favorite events. Brady's 7th birthday. In the picture, was them three. All giggling and covered in cake. They had secretly put a bomb in the cake. Sure, they got grounded from surfing, but they had a great time.

"Hey, Av's," She heard behind her. Turning, she raised an eyebrow at her friend. He proffered the towel to her, Most of his upper body now dry. Taking the towel, she began to dry her arms. Left then right. Moved to her face, then wrapped the towel around her hair. Glancing back at the boy, she gestured to him.

"Aren't you gonna… Like change or something. Don't want to smell like wet dog." She commented. Devon's smile dropped as he glared at her. She gave a grin and he faked a laugh.

"Oh, haha. Obviously, just not now." He complained walking away. Ava turned back to the pictures, looking for another event. About to grab a photograph, she jumped at the sound of a phone. Turning back, she saw the home phone vibrating. But Devon was nowhere to be seen. Glancing around, cautiously, Ava approached the phone and picked it up. Hesitating, she held the phone in her dominant hand, the phone hovering above the machine.

Damn. Why didn't she just wait?

Pulling the phone to her ear, she heard a elongated hello. Glaring into thin air, Ava smacked her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. May I ask who this is?" She asked, quickly. There was a silence between the two of them. Like the other was trying to figure out who she was. Ava waited, in awkward silence as the character said nothing. She was about ready to hang up when they finally spoke.

"Ava?" She heard Brady's voice ask. Well, she should have known as much. Of course he would yell into the phone.

"Yep."

"Oh. What are you doing answering Devon's phone?" He asked. She pursed her lips. She could be brave and lie. Say she wanted to see momma Devon. Sighing, she turned her attention to the phone again.

"I was running away from the thunder.." She muttered. Immediately after she said this, Brady laughed. Rolling her eyes she sighed and scratched her turban.

"Sorry! Sorry. Anyways, I was just calling to tell Dev I'd be coming over." He apologized, a smile in his voice. Which at the time sounded very wistful. Perhaps Mack was with him. Grimacing, Ava imagined him and Mack making out wherever it was that they were. Shaking away the thought, Ava nodded into the phone.

"Choka. See ya!" She said about to hang up.

"Wait!" Brady's voice called into the phone. Raising an eyebrow, Ava brought the phone back up to her ear. A sigh was heard and then small mumbles. Ava waited almost patiently, she wanted to go find Devon. Wherever he was.

Why was everyone in unknown places?

"Will you be there...?" It was a bit too quiet, she almost didn't catch it. Pursing her lips, she questioned whether or not she was supposed to hear. Maybe it wasn't directed towards her. He could be asking someone else. Giving her turban another scratch, she decided to act like she didn't.

Quirking an eyebrow at the phone, she grimaced in confusion. "What was that?" She asked. On the other side of the line you could hear him clear his throat, awkwardly.

"You think you'll still be there… Ah, when I get there?" He asked, this time with more confidence. Nodding, Ava forgot he couldn't see her face. Huffing a breath, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Darnit."

"Benny." He insulted with a quick laugh. Ava mocked his laugh, glaring through the phone. She regretted to admit, he had a point. She hadn't been surfing or in Dolphin Cove for years. What if people she knew saw her wipe out!? She shook her head with a silent curse.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a while." She replied, looking outside at the pouring rain. She heard him mutter a yeah and imagined that he was now looking out of a window.

"15 minutes?" He asked. Ava gave a shrug and grunted. "More or less, if you travel on foot." She replied.

The two exchanged goodbyes and Ava ran off to go tell Devon the news. Brady, now staring at his phone, sighed and shook his head. This was a problem, a really big problem, he wasn't supposed to have feelings for his best friend. There was a secret rule about this somewhere, right? No dating your childhood best friend. It's odd. Growling lowly, he stuffed it into his pocket and stepped out into the rain, walking towards Devon's house. There was no ban on it. Only stories glorifying it.

* * *

Ava and Devon sat in his basement flipping through channels. Ava, eating all of Devon's Cheeto's, sighed at his constant flipping. Giving the screen a glance, she waved a hand.

"Can't we just watch a soap opera and be done with it?" she asked. Devon gave her a look of pure horror and she laughed. "Kidding." His eyes narrowing, he mocked her turning back to the television. The girl flopped onto her back in the bean bag chair, looking around the room from a whole different angle. Tanner on a Wet Side Story poster was now upside down.

"When did he say he was coming again?" The boy asked from across the room. Ava shrugged glaring into her empty bag of chips. She knew he was referring to Brady but she honestly blanked out. Didn't remember most of the talk.

Crossing her legs in her already awkward position, she dropped the bag and looked across at him.

"Dunno. Think he said 15 minutes-"

"Well, it's been 20." Devon snapped, a scowl now on his face. His usual baby-like features now contorted in annoyance. Ava nodded, looking to the ceiling. Devon didn't usually get upset like that over Brady's antics. Maybe it was her. With a sigh she traced the waves in the ceiling with her eyes.

Finally finding an odd cartoon to watch, Devon was calming. A few more minutes into the show and he sighed. He had no right to snap at her for Brady's tardiness. Turning his attention to Ava, he crossed his legs.

"Sorry about that, Gidget. I know it isn't-" Before he could finish his apology, a yell filled the house, scaring Ava out of her position. Her now fully curly locks, scattered across her face as she stared at the stairs. Devon sported a look of fear as he also watched the stairwell. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He called.

Silence rested in the house, anticipation hitting the two in their chest.

"Was that Devon..? DEVON?! Where is he?" Devon frowned in annoyance as he realized it was just Brady. Ava looked to her peer, confused and he shook his head. She hummed and flopped back into her bean bag chair, returning to her awkward position. The two returned to watching the cartoons. Remembering Devon's apology, Ava grinned in his direction.

"You're forgiven." She mused as footsteps descended the stairs.

"Oh… Found you guys!" Brady called leaping over the head rest of the couch and into the seat beside Devon. Ava waved slightly to the upside down Brady. He cocked his head a bit to see her. Chuckling, he waved as well.

Turning to his left, he grinned at Devon, who hadn't greeted him yet, but sported a small smile. Poking at his friend's spiky premature dreads, he attempted to get his attention.

"Devon. Dev. Devone." Poking a different bud with each name. Ava couldn't help but laugh at the event going on before her. An exasperated sigh left Devon's lips as he continued to ignore. Sitting up in her seat, Ava turned and watched as Devon was now glaring at his best friend…

* * *

"You're late, Bradster." Devon's voice dripped with bits of annoyance. Brady blinked before chuckling lightly and holding his hands up in surrender. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Ava studied Devon's posture. Defensive, tense, slightly bent toward Brady.

What was with all his mood changes today?

"H-Hey, Devon. Yeah, that was because I was walking slower." Devon's eyes narrowed.

"Why's that…?" He questioned, sending a look Ava's way. Even if it was just for a second, she could tell, he wasn't annoyed with him because of his own thoughts.

He was upset Brady wasn't here celebrating her first day back. Yeesh.

Hiding in her large hair, Ava turned to the TV, clearing her throat quietly. Right after she had, Brady replicated the sound, though louder and awkward linted in it. With his darting eyes, he looked like he was trying to hide something. Brady, being the only one who knew his own secret. No one else would understand!

"Ach, that.. Pfft! That doesn't matter. I'm here now! So let's just… Hang ten." He said, turning to Ava. Smiling smally, he glanced about her; her hair was normal, she still had on those odd un-Ava-like clothes, but she was almost normal. Almost his-

"Damnit!" He cursed lowly, looking at the carpet. He was doing it again. Maybe if I just don't look her way… I'll stop thinking of her... The blonde haired boy shrugged at the confused glares he got with a sheepish grin. "Ah… Sorry, thinking out loud, dudes." Ava frowned at this excuse, but nodded. Devon, now calming from his prior episode, was smirking at Brady. Brady was slightly scared by the knowing look on his face, but figured.

He found him out. Turning to the Television Set, Brady wondered what he was going to do about this. Sure Devon was his best friend but he never kept secrets from Ava. But more importantly. If Mack was his meant to be what the hell was this?! At this thought, his face contorted into a scowl, his two friends watching.

Devon leaned for a clearer view of Ava, "What's up with him?" He whispered. Ava couldn't answer directly. She had no idea either. But thinking back to their childhood, she raised a finger. Sort of an Ah-ha moment, you know?

"Brady's troubled… He needs desserts!" She offered leaving the room. Devon took this chance to shake Brady out of his funk. Literally shaking him, Devon laughed.

"Dude! What are you doing?" This caused Brady to lightly jump in fear. "Y-You..! Wait, what?" His head cocked as habit and Devon gestured to the now empty seating place of Ava. Brady turned slowly and sighed in relief when he realized she wasn't there. Giving a shrug to Devon, he asked, "What about her?" A look of disbelief came over Devon before he grinned widely.

"You are totally washed up, brah." Brady's face grew a tomato red as he laughed nervously. Running a hand through his messy hair, he tried playing it off.

"Washed up? Me? No! I have Mack. Heh.. W-Who else could there be?" Devon glanced at the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Brady. Following his friend's gaze, he quickly shook his head, shaking his hands as well. He wasn't sure where Ava went, but the only way out was up. He wouldn't be talking about his mom. "No, no, no, no, no, no-" Devon cut him off with laughter as Brady desperately tries to explain himself.

Ava pulled a package out of a random cabinet and studied it and a photo at the same time. In her left hand a photo collage of the day she left and in her right a pack of Chocolate chip cookies. Raising an eyebrow she tried to remember if he liked those. Shrugging she put it down on the counter.

He'd eat anything.

Nodding at the picture she recalled the day. Brady's mother decided to throw a Going Away Party. All family members showed up; Devon's mom, his sister that had randomly appeared at the end of the party, Brady's mom, and Ava's mom. But she just wanted to leave. What a hodad. Ava had thought she'd seen it all; flips in a bouncy house, eating in a bouncy house. Think we all know that was Brady. But she was surprised to see who was choking up on tears that day.

Sure they were all… 9? No, Brady was 10. He was the oldest but spent most of the end of the party crying and whining. Well, with a good-bye like that, why was she surprised Brady was hopping in the Cafe?

Picking up the cookies, she grabbed the picture once again. Laughing she put it back in it's place- Brady's crying face never got old.

"Who are you and why are you in my home?!" An older woman's voice asked from behind Ava. Turning slowly, she looked up at a taller and more sophisticated Momma Devon. Okay, back in the day, she'd wear skirts and skip around on the beach with the kids. It was fun, but odd.

"U-Uh-" Before she could answer, the woman gasped, her eyes widening.

"Ava?!" The short girl nodded, still in shock, clutching the cookie package. With a loud squeal, she pulled the girl up from the floor, running off with her. Ava whimpered, holding the cookie package.

"Momma Devon, please, I can walk on my ow-" The ride got bumpy, when Momma Devon was running down into the basement. She stopped by the couch and the boys looked on in disbelief. Ava pulled back from the woman's shoulder, huffing air and proffered the cookies to Brady.

"Uh, these.. Are yours." She managed. Brady stared at them oddly, taking them and eating them almost instantly. Okay… Good choice on my part… Ava thought with a nod. Devon stared at his mother angrily.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" He asked. She laughed, now putting the small girl down. "Oh, Devon, I apologize! I saw her and I just couldn't control myself. Just look at her, she looks amazing!" She complimented. Brady almost choked on his cookies, turning to Devon's mother, his face brightening. Devon shook his head to the ground, rising from the chair.

"Okay, okay, mom? You need to go." He rushed, pushing her towards the stairwell. She smiled and sent a shaka to Ava. Devon came to sit back down when he was sure she was gone. Though… He was wrong.

Momma Devon, came back down the steps and held up a finger. "Sleep-over! News says the storm won't get any better." Gasping at Devon rushing towards her, she ran back up the stairs, laughing. Devon stood at the bottom of the steps, his arms crossed.

"You can't keep me away forever, Dev. Your friends are my children!"

Ava sighed, flopping down into the bean bag chair and turned to see Brady continuing to eat the cookies. By now, she was sure they were finished. Frowning, she snatched the cookie package from him and proceeded to search for leftovers.

"Awe, what the hell, give me the cookies back!" She heard Brady chuckle from behind herself. Laughing, she grabbed the last cookie and shoved it in her mouth. Turning back she passed it to him and chewed on the cookie half in her mouth. He blinked into the empty package and waved a hand at her. "You ate the last one!" Ava giggled, swallowing the last of the cookie and shrugged.

"I'm troubled, as well! I need snacks." He rolled his eyes at the lie and turned to see Devon. In his arms was a pile of folded clothes, already sporting a sleeveless burgundy shirt and grey athletic shorts as pajamas. On his face… A look of death.

"Mom gave me clothes for Ava. She's not letting anyone leave the house, dudes." He explained tossing the clothes at her. She caught them and watched as Brady gawked at him in faux surprise. "What about me?" He asked. Devon sent a glare at him and started up the basement stairs.

"Bro, you can find your own clothes." He replied shutting off the Tv. The two sat in darkness, unknowingly staring at each other. At the back of Brady's mind, he questioned if this was one of Devon's mad schemes to make him admit his feelings...

 _ **So I've decided... To update every week. I'm not sure, but if I ever miss a day or are a few days late, it's because of homework... Or writer's block; Junior year stinks. Anywho, I'm going to be just spam updating for a bit, maybe up until chapter 4.**_


	4. Ch 2: First Time Together as Three 2

_In the Previous chapter..._

 _"Mom gave me clothes for Ava. She's not letting anyone leave the house, dudes." The dreaded surfer explained tossing the clothes at her. She caught them and watched as Brady gawked at him in faux surprise. "What about me?" He asked. Devon sent a glare at him and started up the basement stairs._ _"Bro, you can find your own clothes." He replied shutting off the Tv. The two sat in darkness, unknowingly staring at each other. At the back of Brady's mind, he questioned if this was one of Devon's mad schemes to make him admit his feelings. He was always trying to fix a problem himself._

* * *

"Ya know… I think he's serious." Ava commented with a nod. Brady shrugged and crossed his arms, rising from the chair.

"Yeah… but this isn't so bad, I mean-" Before he could finish the windows flashed white followed by a loud crack. Ava's breathing picked up and she stared at the only light area, the stairwell. Brady noted the fear in his friend and reached out trying to find her.

"Ava, it's just a bit of thunder! I've seen you surf waves _way_ more gnarly than cracking skies!" He tried, his hand landing on her shoulder. She stared up at where she could see tiny bits of his face, having to squint a bit. Heaving a sigh, she nodded. "Y-Yeah! This is nothin-" Another lightning strike cut a sentence off as Ava screamed. Grabbing his hand off her shoulder, she tucked her clothes under her arm and ran towards the stairs. Running, to Devon's room, she released Brady's hand, quickly grabbing a sheet and hiding under it.

Devon glared at the quivering lump now taking up his bed and turned to direct it at Brady. Brady, out of breath, heaved trying not to collapse. Standing up straight, he laid a hand on his chest and sighed. _Was she always that fast?_ Letting out a quiet whoop, he turned to his glaring friend. Confusion was clear on his face.

"What?!" He asked, defensively. Devon jutted a thumb to Ava's lump.

"Well?! What did you do?" He asked at almost a whisper. Brady glanced at Devon unimpressed and gestured to the storming world outside. Muttering a what do you think happened, Devon rolled his eyes, cutting him off with a theory of his own. "You said something stupid, didn't you? See, I can't trust you with relati-" Devon started turning back to his DVD Player. Brady shushed him loudly before flicking him in the shoulder. "ME?! You left me in a _dark_ basement with Gidget! Think we can't trust you with relation-" Devon turned back to his friend, but froze when he saw the red tint in his friend's face. _Yep. Washed-up._ Shaking his head, Devon chuckled turning back and pushing Wet Side Story into the machine.

Confused by his friend laughter, Brady's flush grew redder. "What's so funny?!" He asked, his voice raising an octave. The intro song of Wet Side Story began and Devon laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Shush, dude. Sunshine and sweet harmony. Time to-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Pass me a shirt." Brady demanded, rubbing an arm across his cheek hoping to remove his red tint. Laughing, Devon placed an unfolded shirt into his palm, lazily. Brady clutched it and sped-walked his way into the bathroom. Devon covered his eyes, slightly swaying to Surf Crazy as it played on his television set.

"He's gone, you can change now, Avs." He called to his friend. Hopping out of the sheet, she glanced around. "Okay! Thanks, Devon." She said, calmly as she pulled on the pajamas. A blue and grey cotton jersey shirt and grey shorts along with a pair of black and blue men's socks. She lied down on the bed signaling she was done and he turned to her. She rose her hands in question and he nodded with a thumbs up. "Rad." She laughed as Brady stepped out, shocked that she was lying around, now calm and… Not whining. Was she wearing that before? Shaking his head, he directed a palm at her.

"Doesn't matter..." He thought aloud as he strode to Devon. "What is this?" He asked pointing with both hands to the shirt he now wore. Ava and Devon both now looked to the shirt. Ava being the first to let out a laugh. Brady sighed, dropping his arms. Frowning he internally scolded himself for letting Dev pass him clothes.

"Exactly." Devon brought a hand to his chin.

"Now, brah, it's not as bad as you think it is. It's quite nice-" Brady's eyes widened as he gestured to the shirt again. "Not bad? Dude, this is _beyond_ bad- What _is_ this?" He asked making an invisible circle around Woodstock's head. All three began to laugh as Devon shrugged. "I'unno! I've never worn that." Ava shook her head, gesturing to the TV.

"I've missed all of Surf Crazy! Does this really matter?" She whined, holding her head in one of her hands. Brady tried not looking at her, keeping his gaze on Devon, in hesitation. Devon jutted his head towards her and Brady gave in with a sigh. Turning to her, he smiled stiffly. "Guess not!" As Ava grabbed the remote to rewind, Brady took up the half of the bed she hadn't taken and Devon took his claimed place on the ground.

By the time the movie reached Best Summer Ever, the three were all snoring loudly. So much for binge watching.

 _ **Woo~, Chapter 2 is now.. Finite. Chapter 3 is going to have some drama, but at the beginning of Chapter 3? Morning routines! I really enjoy how Brady gets up but, I'm giving up too much.**_


	5. Ch 3: A Not So Great Day Two

At about 7 am, the first stirrings of life were known. Caused by? Brady's phone vibrating. Groaning, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and tossed it onto the floor. Rubbing his brown eyes and yawning, re-fixing himself onto where he was lying. When a curly strand of hair finds it's way in his breathing path, he gasps, his eyes flying open. Looking at his 'pillow', he whined and slammed his blonde head into the bed. I just can't hide it can I? He thought glaring at the seeming dead form of his friend over his elbow. He was really laying on her. Well, that anyone could see, but on her shoulder?! A yawn broke past his lips and he sat up deciding to play it off. Though…

No one was awake..

With a shrug, Brady lied down over Ava's back, lazily. A snort and some shivers here and there later, and she was squinting around. Brady almost fell asleep on her back before she began rising. Brady rolled off and onto his side of the bed with a low grunt. Ava slightly scared by his presence, rolled off her side of the bed. Squealing, she made a loud thud on the floor with her weight, scaring awake Devon, and causing Brady to get a case of the giggles.

Brady, his nose scrunched up and his face reddening, he clutched his stomach, as he rolled onto his knees, his face buried in the bed. Devon sat up, his face looking between a groaning but slightly snickering Ava and the complete lunatic across the bed. Shaking his head, he lied back on his pillow, covering his eyes. "God what am I going to do with you-" This sentence was interrupted by a quick yawn as he laughed as well. "... You guys."

Stumbling up from the ground, Ava rubbed her lower back and sighed.

"Brady started it…" She mumbled blinking an eyelash out of her eyes. Brady, who had now stopped to breath was looking at his hair at the mirror. Freezing he turned to look at Devon jutting a thumb in her direction.

"I was just laying down, Gidget here, dropped herself off the bed." He said staring with half lidded eyes. He looked almost high. Ava waved a hand before lying face first into the bed again. Devon sat up once again, not able to fall asleep and saw Brady grab his surfboard. Yawning, the blonde grabbed up the wax and started for the door. Before he could even grab the knob however, Devon whistled. Turning slightly, Brady smiled.

"Where are you going?" Dev asked. Brady laughed and swayed the surfboard.

"Surfing!" He squeaked with a small laugh. Grasping at his unkempt hair, Brady looked to the ceiling. Devon's attention was drawn to it as it stood up. "At…" Brady glanced at a clock and shrugged. "7 in the morning. I'm super tired." As he finished, he whooped, forcing a laugh out of Devon. "But who cares~?" He sang, walking out the door. Devon chuckled watching him stumble a bit down the stairs.

"You're gonna be grubbing. You know that, right?" Devon asked shoving a toothbrush into his own mouth. In response to this, Brady belted out another woop. The signal of his departure, the closing of the front door. Rolling his eyes, Devon shook Ava awake again and passed her a toothbrush. "No stink breath." He insulted walking into the bathroom. Grumbling loudly, Ava lifted her head, eyes closed, and stuck the brush in her mouth. Mumbling incoherent nonsense, she stumbled towards the bathroom door.

"What time is it… Did we miss school..?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes slightly open. Devon stopped his brushing to glare at her through the mirror. She couldn't see it however as she was trying to put toothpaste on her toothbrush. Completing her mission, she giggled weakly and showed it to Devon.

"Gidget… What was yesterday?" He asked her, with a now dull look as he continued brushing his teeth. She furrowed her brows thinking for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Uh… Was it Wednesday? No, no! Uh." She shoved her brush underneath the water of the sink before turning to Devon. "Oh! It was Friday, huh?" She asked with a silly grin. Her eyes slightly open, she could see him nod and put away his brush. He stared at her closed eyes and sighed heavily shaking his head.

"Splash some water on your face, wouldya? You look like you just took a dirty lickin'." He offered patting her head and leaving the bathroom. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror before cringing. Her hair was knotted and scattered amongst her face as she brushed her bottom row of teeth. Did she look like this the whole time? Brushing the back of her tongue she debated over whether he meant her physical appearance or why she looked high. Shrugging, she spat and grabbed a hair brush. She always looked like this in the mornings.

Devon, fixing his sprouts, was already fully dressed in a white palm tree tee and a pair of his 'nicest' board shorts. On his feet were a pair of matching white vans. Turning to Brady who was breathing heavily on the floor, he frowned. The tall surfer was soaked from head to toe and said that he thought he was bruising in a few places. Stepping over, he leaned above his friend.

"I made a big mistake." Brady grumbled with a laugh.

"Well, yeah, trying to surf, at 7 in the morning, with fatigue. Pretty gnarly idea on your part." Devon agreed, chuckling. Brady stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and smelling his breath. Blinking, he turned to look up at Devon and gestured around the room.

"Gotta mint?" Devon smirked, pulling a mint package out of his pocket. Tossing it to Brady, he nodded. "What, can't brush?" He questioned. Scarfing down quite a few mints, Brady laughed and shook his head. "I can barely get up, right now, bro." As Devon pulled Brady up from the ground, Ava walked into the room, trying to tear out a knot. Glancing up at Brady, she laughed. "Uh… You look.. Terrible." She forced, tugging at her locks. Scoffing, Brady swiped her hands out of her hair and removed the knot in under seconds.

"Thanks. A good wipe-out every other morning does that to ya." He replied when he was done. She sighed in relief and let the curls cascade onto her shoulders. Nodding a thank you she then turned to Devon. With a confused glance, she eyed his outfit.

"Gotta date?" She asked, crossing her arms. Laughing, the dreaded boy, shook his head.

"Nah. Brady didn't tell you?" Devon asked looking up at Brady. Ava scratching at her scalp, turning to Brady. Brady's face reddened as he smiled smally. "I, uh… Well, she wasn't in here, so-"

"Just tell me already, man!" She rushed.

"Wanted to know if you guys wanted to spend the day with me and Mack!" He quickly told her as a look of dread came over her face. Frowning, he wrapped a fist into his shirt. "What..?" He asked, glancing at Devon. Grabbing her old pair of clothes, the short girl ran out of the room. Running down the stairwell, Ava huffed with a glance around the kitchen. This is bad. Meeting the girlfriend today! Grabbing a cookie, she shoved it in her mouth as she went running up the street.

Stepping out onto the porch, Brady gestured to her quickly leaving silhouette. Devon laughing beside him.

"Wow… She does know Momma Devon could've driven her home, right?" Brady asked looking to Devon. Shrugging, the dark skinned surfer chuckled. "There is a lot of stress in meeting your best friend's girlfriend on their second day back, dude." Brady dropped his gaze at Devon's response. Ava's meeting Mack… This should be fine. But why did he have a bad feeling?

Brady was now standing on the beach, his hands stuffed into his pockets, leaning slightly on Devon. Neither of the girls were there. Talk about 'fashionably late' he thought, shaking his head. Right after he had the thought, Mack strolled over towards them, grinning. When she saw their outfits, she stared in suspicion, raising an eyebrow. Brady stood up, dusting off his shirt, and pulled Mack into a hug. He was dressed in a white tee decorated with surfboards, a pair of black skinny jeans and black vans. His usual key necklace was hanging around his throat. As she was let out of the hug she nodded in approval.

"You two do realize we're on the beach…" She started, with a small giggle. Devon shrugged looking down at his board shorts and glanced at Brady's fancy skinny jeans. Mack followed his gaze and oohed. "Rather, Brady. Do you?" She asked, playfully. Looking down at his clothes, he raised an eyebrow.

"This is too much?" He asked glancing at Devon. Devon scowled in thought looking up at Brady than to Mack. Again he shrugged and looked around for Ava. She's never usually late for a get together. But she did seem pretty distressed with the news, she's probably trying to look like a girl. She likes making good impressions like that. Mack laughed waving a hand at the boy she liked to call her 'Meant to be' and patted his arm.

"A little much for your taste. But don't worry." She gave him a reassuring nod with a small smile. "You look very nice." She complimented. With a burst of confidence, Brady smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. Devon rolling his eyes at the two of them turned to look for Ava again. This was becoming way too intimate; he was the third wheel! At least with Ava they'd be the third and fourth wheel together. Squinting, he could see a stumbling figure, trying to keep their skirt down. Laughing quietly to himself, he could already tell it was Ava. And even from the terrible view he had, she looked… Very girly.

Fixing the backs of her vans, Ava grumbled at the choice her mother made. 'Wear a skirt, she'll love you for sure!' Stopping her pursuit, she fixed the ponytail she had her hair in and looked down at her matt black skirt. It was all the way over her hips, saving her from showing off her belly. But that tie strap shirt was going to be the end of her. Running the rest of the way, she made it to the group, huffing slightly.

Brady jumped at Ava's entrance, smiling when he saw she didn't bail, but it falling when his gaze met her outfit. What was she wearing, she didn't have to impress Mack, she knew all her friends were surfing, board geeks. She didn't look like his friend. This was someone different. Offering a hesitant smile, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ava smiled at all the people in the group and looked to a girl that was a few inches taller than her. Stepping forward she chucked a shaka.

"Hi! You must be Mack." She started. Mack giggled at the small girl and let go of Brady to shake the new girl's hand. With a nod, she gestured to her.

"And you, must be Ava! It's so nice to finally meet you." She gushed. Ava shook her hand and laughed. Now that she sees Mack in person, she can tell why Brady likes her. She was so pretty. With Ava's curly hair and multiple knots, she was obviously mangy in comparison. Self-consciously, she pulled the ponytail onto her shoulder to play with the ends.

"Ach, I'm not much. Just the old friend!" She laughed, hesitantly. Mack scoffed and waved a hand. Gesturing to the boys, she leaned toward Ava.

"I can tell you first hand, that they gush when anyone asks about an old picture." She muttered. Ava furrowed her eyebrows in surprise at that. Glancing at them, then turning her attention back to Mack. "Really? I always thought guys didn't like to reside in the past." She whispered back. Mack's lips formed an 'O' as she laughed at the little joke. Shaking her head, she giggled, looking at Brady.

"Oh, no. Brady is all about the past." Mack replied aloud for them both to hear. At this, it was Ava's turn to laugh. Hah, well, it was funny because it was the truth- Wanting to live back in 1962, holding grudges longer than even she could. He was an oldies geek. Frowning, Brady and Devon glanced at each other. Mentally they agreed Mack and Ava couldn't be trusted together. Brady grabbing Mack and Devon grabbing Ava. The two girls faked surprise at the sudden actions. Devon wove his arm with Ava's, keeping her from Mack and Brady held Mack around the shoulders.

Intrigued by the contact between Devon and Ava, Mack grabbed his attention. Inaudibly, she asked if they were dating. His reply being, no, just her brother figure. Mack grinned at this and looked up at Brady.

"What, we can't talk?" She asked. Brady raised an eyebrow at Devon as he shook his head.

"No." They said in unison. Devon pulled Ava to the ocean's edge, so that Brady and Mack could talk, they looked like they needed it. Ava finally letting out the breath she held, she released her hair from it's prison. Dev just stayed watching the sky until he heard her mutter something incoherent. Glancing at her, he cocked her head.

"What was that?" He asked, lightheartedly. Ava took some salty ocean foam into her hands and rinsed her hair. Looking up at Devon, she shook her head.

"I can't be girly anymore. I'unno what it is, dude! It just physically hurts! She'll just have to get used to.. Surfer 'boy' me." She replied with a nod. Devon nodded in understanding and grinned. "Why didn't you just show off that you?" He asked, leaning on her shoulder. Ava rolled her eyes at him and turned to see Brady and Mack waving them back over. "Oh, soft heart to heart time is over… Yay!" Ava teased with a smile. Devon flicked her in her head as they walked back.

 _ **Cool! So there we have it, my update spam. I decided to stop here. Because in Part 2 of Chapter 3, a split happens. Won't say what kind of split, I'll just leave it to you guys to guess. But, yeah, then Chapter 4 is a filler Chapter and we have a visit from our WSS friends in Chapters 5 and to however long they stay. Enjoy~**_


	6. Ch 3: A Not So Great Day Two 2

_In the previous chapter..._

 _"I can't be girly anymore. I'unno what it is, dude! It just physically hurts! She'll just have to get used to.. Surfer 'boy' me." She replied with a nod. Devon nodded in understanding and grinned. "Why didn't you just show off that you?" He asked, leaning on her shoulder. Ava rolled her eyes at him and turned to see Brady and Mack waving them back over. "Oh, soft heart to heart time is over… Yay!" Ava teased with a smile. Devon flicked her in her head as they walked back..._

* * *

"Sorry about this, but I really can't stay too long." The brunette in blue apologized. Ava nodded with a sympathetic grin. Devon nodded and Brady raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" He questioned. Mack furrowed her eyebrows turning to him.

"I have an appointment to get to, Brady. I.. I thought you knew. I sent you a text this morning!" She said gesturing to his phone. Plucking his phone out of his pocket, the blonde fixed his bangs and opened to see two message notifications from Mack. Reading the time, he flushed faintly. 7:08 am. _No more sleepovers where I bunk with Ava._ He told himself shaking out of the trance. Nodding he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Oh… Sorry, I was asleep." He lied with a shrug. She sighed, shaking her head. "Of course." She joked. Brady draped an arm along her shoulder, looking to his friends.

"Think I'm gonna join her, you guys." He informed with a nod. Ava's smile dropped as she looked up at Devon. Devon shrugged in response as they both chimed an okay. Devon began to walk away with Ava as she sighed.

"Ya know, I really thought we'd spend more time today…" She admitted to Devon. He shook his head in thought. "You know how it is, Gidget. Relationships kinda like.. Ya know take over free time… Ya know?" He tried, glancing at her. Giggling, she shook her head at his feeble attempt.

Behind them, Brady and Mack had not yet left. Mack explaining her schedule for after appointment, but Brady too busy paying attention to the silhouettes of his best friends walking away. Unlike Mack, he could hear them quite clearly from where he stood and listened to the conversation, suspiciously. What was Ava getting at?

"Yeah..! I guess I should have been prepared for this. I am _just_ the best friend." She joked, waving her hands. Devon sputtered a laugh as they were about to step onto pavement. In the distance, there was a call. Turning, Devon looked to see Brady running over. Ava spun to attention and looked to Devon, a glint of hope hidden in her eyes. Maybe the blonde had changed his mind and decided to hang out with them.

As he finally reached them, Ava and Devon's smiles dropped. On his face was a confused frown as he gazed down at Ava. Confused herself, the small surfer took a half step behind Devon. Soon Mack ran over, just as confused.

"I-I wasn't sure what I heard from back there. Uh… What's going on?" Brady asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but... Ava raised an eyebrow thinking back to the conversation. They were talking about… About Brady pretty much. But they didn't say anything bad. Did they? Putting on a small smile, Ava waved her hands looking to the sky.

"Oh! I was just joking around with Dev. Said I was just the best friend." She giggled lightly. Devon, still slightly in front of her, chuckled quietly as well. Brady, not seeing the humor in his current fogged state, narrowed his eyes at Ava. Was she downgrading herself? He questioned internally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his tone a tad more harsh. Mack furrowed her eyebrows at Brady. What was with this sudden change of character- he spoke so highly of her. And now here he was close to stepping on her!

Devon crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "I don't… Think it has a meaning, bro." He commented. Mack nodded in agreement as Ava shook her head. Brady barely glanced at Devon or Mack before returning his glare to Ava.

"It's just, like, I shouldn't expect to have a lot of your time anymore, you have a cool _beach bunny_ , now! I'm just coming to terms-" Mack smiled at the nickname, scratching the area by her nose. Brady crossed his arms over his chest and stared dully. Outside figures could say he was overreacting a bit, but he wasn't thinking straight.

"Ahh... You sure 'cause it didn't _exactly_ sound like a joke." He cut off. He left a twinge of venom on the syllables of joke. Ava furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, taking a step forward.

"'You saying I'm lying or something?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Devon shook his head at the tension rising. Mack, grabbing Brady's forearm, caught his attention for just a second before he turned back to answer Ava. Ava's eyes held hidden pain as his were now just a cloudy brown. "Yeah. Maybe I am." He replied, easily. Ava frowned, crossing her arms and looking up at Devon for just the tiniest bit of guidance. All the dark skinned surfer could offer was a weak shrug in confusion.

"What did my... Non-joke sound like to you, then..?" She questioned, holding in a breath for the worst. Brady drew in a breath, readying himself and nodded.

"Jealousy, I'd guess." He accused, looking unfazed by the quick crumbling of Ava's outer layer. Dragging in a breath, Ava turned to Devon. Tripping on words, she shook her fists. Confusion, anger, the thought that her best friend was tearing away from her. First the hug.. And now this? Devon, lied a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down as Mack frowned deeply, taking a step away from Brady. She shook her head in distaste and turned to see a small tear leave Ava's eye.

Shaking her head to the sand, Ava heaved a shaky sigh. This day started out pretty awesome but now it just seemed, she should have just stayed in Ohio with all the girly girls and the private school. Opening her eyes, she turned to an arguing couple. They had barely realized her sudden attention until she let out a shaky breath. The two's heads whipped to the small surfer's direction, Brady looking less angry but now slightly guilty. Mack's frown, if it was even possible, deepened, as she gave Ava an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry if it sounded jealous, Brady..." She blinked, slowing her surge of emotions. Bringing her gaze back to his face, she shook her head. "But I don't want what you two have... I just... Want my old life back." She admitted, turning from the group. Older brother Devon peaking out from under the surface, the dreaded surfer yelled lowly at Brady in a hushed tone along with Mack. Mack was trying to come to an understanding of everything that had just happened. Making it to the road, Ava let her sadness take her. Turning to her house, she walked in silence, staring at her matte skirt. Not but just 30 minutes ago she was chatting it up with her best friend's girlfriend. Now she was walking home. Alone. She could've called her mother to pick her up, but.

She never was a fan of wheeled-transportation.

 _ **Wow... I'm real sorry, It's been about 2 weeks since my last update, school has just kicking my butt; I've gone and thrown out my back or something, my ankle is sprained. But, eh, I've made it this far I guess. So here is the rest of Chapter 3. Sorry, if it's a bit sad, had to have a split somewhere. So, hope you guys enjoy!**_


	7. Ch 4: All On My Own

Lying on the floor of her room, Ava stared at the ceiling. It was pretty on a good day. Sky blue in color with scattered painted clouds and here and there. She had her mother to thank for that. But ever since what happened. Everything was so bland, but at least it was easier on the eyes. She hadn't been getting much sleep. And she couldn't bring herself to watch Wet Side Story.

Reminded her too much of Brady.

Looking at a watch on her wrist, she counted the seconds until her mother visited again. Ava's mother was frightened by her daughter's sudden depression. She was supposed to be bubbly, singing, and surfing; that's why she had brought her back. She just wanted her daughter back. It was much like a Deja-Vu, this was exactly how she was acting in Ohio.

The door being pushed open, interrupted Ava's counting as she looked up to her mother's face. Managing a small smile, but Mom shook her head. Pulling Ava up onto her knees. She stared into her life's eyes. They were so dull, red bolts stretching to her dark blue orbs. Darkness shading the area under her eyes. An idea getting into her mind, she grabbed Ava's forearms and grinned.

"Ava, darling, you need some lightening up. Your skin, it's paler than my own!" Pausing, she giggled nervously. "Well not quite." Ava rolled her eyes, laughing at her mother's antics.

"Yeah, okay, mom, but what am I supposed to do about it." She asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She'd also refused talking until now. Grabbing a cup of water, Ava's mother placed it in her hands. In a matter of seconds, Ava chugged it down, her vocal chords feeling more at ease. "Oh. Thanks, mom." She said putting the cup on a dresser.

"Okay, Avie! Want to hear mother's million dollar idea?" She asked with a grin. Ava sighed, laughing lightly, before waving a hand. "Yeah, sure." Mum placed her hands on her own lap neatening the wrinkles in her long blue dress. Smiling sweetly, she gestured out the door.

"You should write a song! Oh, you know I always told you, you had a great singing voice, absolutely musical worthy-"

"Okay, okay, mom! What's the occasion?" Ava asked, smiling genuinely.

"I want you to be rid of all the upsets that are over taking your mind, my dear. All of it. Whether it be boys, time, school! Just… Write it out. I wanna hear it all." Ava stared at her mom, slightly confused by her sudden caring and huffed a laugh. Even if she did hate surfing, most of Ava's friends, and being messy, she loved Ava. Nodding, Ava pulled her mother up from the ground. "You've got a point, mom. Let's go... Write a hurt song." She mused walking out of the room with her mom happily following.

Now in the studio room of the basement, Ava stood with her mom looking at all equipment, she used to use. Mum ran over to a machine on one part of the room and turned on all the mics and computers. "Come now, come now. I can't wait to hear what you come up with!" Her mother gushed, fixing the mic stand. Ava grabbed an acoustic and glanced at her mom. Sitting in a chair she strummed a chord. Sitting beside her daughter, Mum, placed her hands neatly under chin.

 ** _I always seem to forget about things that are important. For example, this story. I apologize for not updating in months, I had lost my Chromebook due to the school withholding it. Anyway, the song will be in the next chapter. It's a parody of R5's_** **On my Own.**


	8. Ch 4: All On My Own 2

_All these years, I've wanted one thing,_

 _Side by side with old friends,_

 _Should've realized the memory stings._

 _It almost feels like we just never were_

 _All those laughs we shared were just a blur_

 _Now it's just me and a melody._

Ava's mother frowned at the lyrics of her daughter's song. It was obviously about her friends, but why was the question. Shaking out of her mind, Ava's mother continued to listen closely. Ava turned to look at her mother as she sang the next lines.

 _So what am I… Supposed to do?_

 _'Cuz all these wishes just ain't coming true_

 _Without you, I'm all on my own_

 _Am I gonna be alone?_

 _And if it's only me, myself, and I, will I be fine?_

 _So far from home and I just don't know._

 _Am I gonna make it, brave enough to take this road… All on my own._

Mum sighed sadly as Ava moved to use the microphone. With her mother's help, she created a beat for the song. Pulling on her headphones, she saw her mother do the same beside her. She sent her a confused glance and her mother smiled sheepishly spinning a microphone.

"You're not alone." Was all she said and Ava gained a determined standing. Laying a hand on her upper stomach, she prepared for the next verse. (Bold=Both mum+Ava)

 _Looking towards the future it's hard to see_

 _All these potentials in front of me_

 _Could he be, or is it me?_

 _I wanna send and take this wave, ride into a brighter day._

 _I'll take this chance and better me._

I think that you… Know what to do.

 _With all these notes, I'm not a one man band,_ **it's true.**

 **Now we can't lose**

 **All on my own!**

 _Never need to be alone as long as I got Mum, myself, and Dev,_

 _I'm doing fine._

 _So far from home._

 _But now I know I am gonna make it_

 **Brave enough to take this road**

 _All on my own x3_ (Oh, oh!)

And maybe you're falling on your face

 _Or maybe I'm landing in my place_

And maybe you're a million miles apart

 _But wasn't it like that from the start?_

 _But no matter what, I'm rocking right off this stage and never looking back, looking back to yesterday._

 _No way, no way…_

 _I'm not alone~! Yeah yeah!_

You're not alone, never gonna be alone as long as you've got yourself and Dev, you're doing fine!

 _So far from home_

 _And now I'm sure that I am gonna make it_

 _Brave enough to take this road_

 _I'm not alone x3_ (Oh, oh!)

The music began to slow down reaching the end and Ava had a small smile on her face.

 _All these years, I wanted one thing,_

 _Side by side with my old friends…_

As the song ended, Ava shut off her mic and snatched her mother into a hug. Laughing, Mum fixed her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Wow, was that fun!" She hummed. Ava stepped back out of the hug and grinned up at her mother.

"Thank you, mom... I can be me, with who I've got." She muttered, downloading the song. Ava's mother laid a hand on her daughter's back with a giggle.

"And as long as you've got that, darling, you can't lose!" Ava nodded in reply, leaving the room for dinner. That night, she actually slept. Well… She ended up oversleeping.

 _ **Well, I hope this was good! I know, I don't really have a knack for writing songs of my own, but I think this summarizes her feelings well enough, right? Anywho, until next time, everyone!**_


End file.
